


I Get That a Lot

by wetalktoomuch



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetalktoomuch/pseuds/wetalktoomuch
Summary: Angel Berry has to deal with the fact that she looks almost exactly like her mother who also happens to be an extremely famous author and director every day of her life. Her moms told her to just act like a normal kid with normal parents at school so she does and she listens to them when they tell her she can avoid talking about if that's what she wants because she'd rather not be bothered by her classmates.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 56





	I Get That a Lot

**Author's Note:**

> So my first fanfic for this fandom was written while I was drunk. I've been sober for over a year now and decided to write something.

Angel Berry has to deal with the fact that she looks almost exactly like her mother who also happens to be an extremely famous author and director every day of her life. Her moms told her to just act like a normal kid with normal parents at school so she does and she listens to them when they tell her she can avoid talking about if that's what she wants because she'd rather not be bothered by her classmates.

She loves her mothers though. There’s no doubting that fact. They’re so caring and loving, and they always make time for her, even with their busy schedules. Her mama, Rachel, sings her to sleep to this day and always tells her that she has a beautiful voice too. Angel loves her mamas voice but she’s seen the work her mama has to do on stage and she just doesn’t feel like doing that, but she does enjoy following her to the studio to record. 

Her mom, Quinn, helps her with her essays and says Angel gives her some great ideas for whatever project she’s working on. Angel loves that her mom writes short stories just for her. She has binders filled with her entire collection of them. She loves following her mom to a shoot. Angel enjoys watching her mom direct. She takes charge and knows what’s she doing, especially with little hidden messages in the shot. 

So, yeah, Angel isn’t ashamed of her parents at all or anything like that. She’s incredibly proud to be their daughter and would love for everyone to know that she’s lucky enough to be their daughter, but she sees how people badger her moms and she doesn’t want to go through that with horny teenagers who think her moms are hot. 

The only person she’s ever told is her best friend, Tom. Tom is the kind of guy who just doesn’t give a shit. When they met in 2nd grade, they instantly clicked and they were inseparable. As they got older, Tom asked Angel why her mom looked like the lady on the TV. Angel explained that it was her mom and that her mama was a Broadway/movie star but she didn’t want anyone to know because she liked her little bubble. 

Tom was very understanding and promised not to say anything as long as he got to see the early copies of the books she got from her mom before they were released. Angel laughed and agreed. She even leant him copies of her mamas recordings and got the boy hooked on Broadway. Soon enough, the boy was family and included in pretty much everything. 

The Berry’s loved the boy and made sure he knew it. Quinn started giving him early copies after she saw him return Angel’s. Angel thought she was in trouble but Quinn just asked what he thought about it. Rachel would give them tickets to shows and movies, even the ones she wasn’t in but knew they’d enjoy. 

One day, Tom and Angel were sitting next to each other in the home recording studio and fooling around with things. Angel got in the booth and started singing something she had written, not knowing Tom had pressed record. She laughed before leaving the booth and Tom quickly pressed stop. 

“You know what we should do,” the boy asked with a smirk. Angel quirked an eyebrow exactly like her mom and crossed her arms.

“What?”

“Form a band,” the boy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Angel bent over and laughed so hard she nearly choked. When she stopped, she looked up at a smiling Tom. She shook her head, blonde hair moving sideways in its ponytail. Tom stood up and looked at the girl’s brown eyes.

“Angel, you can play loads of instruments and I can play piano!”

“Tommy, we’re going to need more than just us. I can’t play multiple instruments at once. I’m not a one man band,” Angel pointed out.

“Okay. Fine. Dillon Tucker knows how to play the drums,” Tom suggested. 

“What about bass, guitar, and a singer?”

“Easy, dude. Niall Kingston knows how to play bass,” he informed with a grin.

“Yeah, but what about guitar and someone to sing?”

Tom’s grin got bigger and Angel stood with her arms crossed, looking very much like her diva mother. She would not sing in front of anyone.

“No, Tommy.”

“Please?”

“No.”

In that moment, Rachel Berry, decided to peak into the room with a questioning look in her eyes. She leaned her small frame against the doorway and looked at the two best friends.

“What are you two doing?”

“Tommy boy, wants to start a band and wants me to play guitar and sing,” Angel informed her mama.

The woman’s face brightened and Angel groaned. Of course her mama would be into the idea. She always tried to get Angel to join singing clubs and competitions. 

“Listen to this, Mama Berry,” Tom instructed as he pressed play.

The three of them suddenly stood still when they heard Angel’s voice play in the room. Quinn entered the room at some point and listened with them. Rachel had her eyes closed and she felt so proud. Tom was thinking of how the vocals would sound with the notes he arranged in his head. Quinn listened to the lyrics and smiled wide when she realized the song was about the young girl’s grandparents. Angel stood in shock at hearing her voice. She always avoided it because her moms had such amazing voices and she was a little insecure about hers.

“So?”

“We need another guitarist because if we do this, we’re going to do this right and we’re going all the way with this,” Angel finally agreed. Tom punched the air in victory and the Berry’s laugh at his antics.

The next day, they round up the rest of the people they need and they all excitedly agree to the idea. Angel gives them her address and tells them to meet them at her place and that they don’t have to bring instruments unless they prefer their own. A couple of them give her a weird look but they just nod their heads and then separate.

“Relax, Angel, they’re nice people,” Tom tried assure his best friend.

The doorbell rang and they look at each other before Angel went to open the door. She greeted the backup guitarist, Laura Grant. After a short amount of time, everyone finally present, Angel walked them to the studio.

“You have a whole fucking recording studio in your mansion,” Niall exclaimed before he tested the drums.

“About that,” Angel trailed off. 

“Angel? Tommy?” Quinn’s voice was heard through the crack in the door.

“Shit,” Tommy muttered.

“I kind of have famous parents,” Angel said quickly. 

Quinn’s opened the door and entered before realizing other teenagers were there. She looked at Angel apologetically but the girl just smiled and introduced everyone to her mom. 

“What’s for dinner, Mama Q,” Tommy asked before the woman walked out the room.

“Rachel will be home late so I was thinking breakfast for dinner for us. If you’re staying then I’ll make extra bacon, Tommy,” she said, leaving the room.

“Thanks, mom,” Angel shouted before looking back at her new band. 

“So why didn’t we know about your moms,” Dillon questioned.

Angel explained everything to the group. Tom got to work picking a few songs Angel wrote that they could start with while she told them. When Angel finished explaining her reasons for why she never talked about it, they all seemed to have understood and respected the fact that she wanted it to be just between them.

“You know, you kind of look like that short actress but blonde,” Niall joked. Everyone laughed and Angel nodded her head.

“ I get that a lot.”


End file.
